clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
Ryan Sumouski/Gallery/Season 1
Pilot ClarencePilot15.PNG Vlcsnap-2014-04-19-23h26m59s250.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-19-23h27m38s144.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-19-23h28m30s127.png Tumblr n5x468OgCv1qhapywo1 500.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-19-23h28m09s193.png ClarencePilot18.PNG Vlcsnap-2013-08-02-23h31m56s213.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-19-23h29m33s5.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-02-23h30m34s150.png ClarencePilot20.PNG ClarencePilot23.PNG ClarencePilot24.PNG Vlcsnap-2014-04-19-23h25m12s193.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-19-23h28m21s54.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-19-23h29m16s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-02-23h32m11s223.png 2088766555.png Opening Theme Vlcsnap-2014-04-13-02h27m09s0.png Tumblr n5knl5YLTh1qkmqj8o1 500.gif Wikia-Visualization-Main.png Season 1 Fun Dungeon Face Off SumoBreathing.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-04-12-14h11m25s196.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-13-08h03m41s251.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-13-08h03m49s55.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-13-08h03m51s88.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-13-08h03m52s105.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-13-20h12m52s97.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-13-20h12m57s145.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-13-20h13m03s205.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-13-20h13m11s25.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-13-20h13m14s64.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-13-20h14m31s65.png BloodBurger.jpg Capture_04122014_124329.png Capture_04122014_124433.png Capture_04122014_124451.png Capture_04122014_124500.png Unknown ep end.png Capture 04122014 124505.png SumoOrderExcited.jpg GiveYourBurgerToSumo.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-04-10-14h26m55s17.png Episode1.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-12-14h08m57s250.png Capture 04122014 124314.png Capture 04122014 124229.png Capture 04122014 124422.png NeSX20v.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-09-11h49m03s14.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-09-11h48m30s204.png osn5.jpg SumoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.png Pretty Great Day with a Girl PineconeWar.jpg TryAndHitMe.jpg A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 092.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-05-17h30m36s143.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 047.png Money Broom Wizard Vlcsnap-2014-04-13-08h08m59s96.png Capture 04222014 155805.png Capture 04222014 155833.png Capture 04222014 155352.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-05-17h31m55s151.png Capture 04222014 155712.png Capture 04222014 155259.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-10-12h36m05s88.png Capture 04222014 155407.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-10-12h36m03s71.png PizzaSwampFromDistance.jpg Jeff and Sumo.jpg Lost in the Supermarket Vlcsnap-2014-04-13-01h30m09s91.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-13-01h30m11s174.png 10_klarens.jpg 1ц.png 7c.jpg 8c.jpg Lost in the Super Market 042.png Lost in the Super Market 051.png Lost in the Super Market 093.png Lost in the Super Market 094.png Lost in the Super Market 095.png Lost in the Super Market 113.png Lost in the Super Market 078.png Lost in the Super Market 103.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-10-12h37m22s93.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-10-12h37m14s11.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-10-12h37m33s187.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-10-12h37m07s198.png Lost in the Super Market 115.png Lost in the Super Market 069.png Lost in the Super Market 064.png Lost in the Super Market 044.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-10-12h37m16s26.png Apple Pyramid.png Apple Pyramid 2.png Clarence pushing Sumo in the cart.png Lost in the Supermarket - 75.png Clarence's Millions Clarence's Millions 011.png Clarence's Millions 061.png Clarence's Millions 069.png Clarence's Millions 071.png Clarence's Millions 168.png SumoThinking.png Clarence's Millions 172.png Clarence's Millions 073.png Clarence's Millions 099.png Clarence's Millions 197.png Clarence's Millions 180.png Clarence's Millions 068.png Who needs Clarence dollers.png Clarence Gets a Girlfriend Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 021.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 024.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 036.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 044.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 045.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 048.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 049.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 050.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 055.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 060.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 064.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 066.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 067.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 077.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 079.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 087.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 092.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 101.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 103.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 105.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 170.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 186.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 187.png Clarence telling the guys.png I'll be right back, you guys.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 111.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 040.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 041.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 042.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 182.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 056.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 053.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 062.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 113.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 031.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 020.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 194.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 014.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 028.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 086.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 109.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 085.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 069.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 064.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 192.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 098.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 013.png Jeff spitting out his juice.png Jeff's New Toy Clarenceunknwep3.png Jeff's New Toy 010.png Jeff's New Toy 020.png Jeff's New Toy 025.png Jeff's New Toy 027.png Jeff's New Toy 028.png Jeff's New Toy 105.png Jeff's New Toy 106.png Jeff's New Toy 103.png Jeff's New Toy 080.png Jeff's New Toy 156.png Jeff's New Toy 176.png Jeff's New Toy 216.png Jeff's New Toy 286.png Jeff's New Toy 085.png Jeff's New Toy 180.png Sumo and Jeff watching TV.png Jeff's New Toy 111.png The boys on the roof.png Can you go get something for me.png Un... Jeff.png Tumblr n622qqCNuc1rwj7l1o1 1280.png Jeff's New Toy 094.png Clarenceunknwep4.png Clarenceunknwep1.png Jeff's New Toy 144.png Jeff's New Toy 079.png Jeff's New Toy 081.png Jeff's New Toy 098.png Jeff's New Toy 254.png Jeff's New Toy 168.png Dinner Party SumoandJeffonTable.png Tumblr n8f5zvJALi1reeklao1 1280.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-05-17h29m50s181.png What's that Breen.png Oh, my god! my house!.png MY HAND!!!.png Chad, we'll save you!.png If we go there, I'll be killed!.png|Part of Sumo's head Kids helping Chad.png Kids falling.png Let's fun, Breen.png Nice place you got here, Breehn!.png He's fine. LET'S PLAY!.png Chad working out.png Let's go see what down here.png 757754.png 84432212.png Dumb old Sumo and Percy.jpg 816c30a77fd661ec6f946ed65a9282da.jpg Move your butt, Breen!.png 0028856471.png Percy talking.png Sumo on Treadmill.png Or Breen's Parents's bedroom.png Dinner time for the kids.png Honk People who love you.png Hand them over, now.png There he is....png Oh really Clarence.png This will never be old.png God, this day sucks.png Nothing will.png To the flag of the USA.png Hi, I'm Jeff.png Time to go back to class.png 0987654.png High up Jeff.png Okay. who's next.png Clarence-Episode-9-Honk.jpg Wait, Clarence, come back.png And to the.png 092914.jpg I'll see you guys later....png Dollar Hunt Clarence Season 1 Episode 12 still.jpg Clarence, look what we just dag up.png Clarence, I'm home!.png We got to help mom now.png I don't know what to say.png Welcome home, mom.png Get your head in the game, Jeff!.png Jeff, what are you singing.png Here's The Grapejuice.jpg Man of the House Tumblr n8vph3F2m71rm2y95o1 500.gif Tumblr n8zx3expxG1reeklao2 1280.png Do you boys want to die.png We're on our own.png What do you mean be that.png OH MY GOD! WE'RE SO DEAD!.png Clarencemanofthehousepreview.png What is he doing now.png Jeff hiding Sumo's body.png You're on your own, clarence.png I want my mommy.gif It's just Chad.png Tumblr n8zd77iDuD1reeklao2 1280.png Wait Chad Stop!.jpg Jeff and Sumo dirty.png V3lI.jpg Hey, Clarence.jpg Tumblr n8zx3expxG1reeklao3 1280.png tumblr_n8zx3expxG1reeklao1_1280.png Sumo's Melon.png Jeff's Ham.png Sumo throwing melon.jpg Puddle Eyes Can't you see that he's blind.png Here you go, sumo.png Hallelujah!.png How can I be bad as Clarence.png I'll win this even without you guys.png How are we going to win this.png Jeff putting Clarence's shirt on Clarence.png Who are these idiots.png Clarence dancing.png Tumblr n990vhAGWS1reeklao6 1280.png Hehehehehe.png Dream Boat Sumo Laughing.png A room full of bad boys.png Tumblr n9n9ohfyls1reeklao3 1280.png Tumblr n9n9ohfyls1reeklao7 1280.png Tumblr n9n9ohfyls1reeklao2 1280.png Tumblr n9n9ohfyls1reeklao4 1280.png Sumo with an Onion.png Clarence Season 1 Episode 20-Still.jpg Now get on the boat, fatty.png Sumo's family.png DvefW.jpg Sumo making his Boat.jpg Clarence episode - Dream Boat - number 6.png Mel working on his car.jpg Sumo's older brothers.png Mel holding his son.png Slumber Party Someone give that guy a fish.png Say ah.png I'm invited! Yes!.png Tumblr na4lb2PswY1tqxrj9o2 1280.png Jeff and Sumo making fun of girl things (3).png Jeff and Sumo making fun of girl things (4).png Jeff and Sumo making fun of girl things (2).png Jeff and Sumo making fun of girl things (1).png These guys need me... I hope.png Bro down!.png Tumblr na4lb2PswY1tqxrj9o1 1280.png tumblr_na0otapLNx1reeklao3_1280.png tumblr_na0otapLNx1reeklao4_1280.png Good Time with Jeff and Sumo.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-05-17h32m09s42.png Back of Jeff's head.png Tumblr nc2tfxyUcg1tybsylo1 1280.jpg Slumber Party episode - numero 009.png Slumber Party episode - number 028.png Slumber Party episode - number 027.png Slumber_Party_episode_-_number_026.png Sumo lost it.jpg Jeff, Jeff, this came is boring.jpg Sumo's bubblegum popped.jpg Zumer.jpg Pillow Fight!.jpg End of pillow fight.jpg Sumo eating his pickle.png Jeff and Sumo reading Teens magazines.jpg Slumber Party episode - numero 024.png Just NO.jpg Jeff Dosen't Approve.png Woah i got a envelope.png Next time i t......png Sumo look at Jeff.png Hey, Jeff look at this.png Nature Clarence All right, you little sons of....png Yeah! We're going!.png Sumo and Kate.png Thumbnail 58104.jpg Where is your car, dude.png So long, jerks!.png 0123463222.png AAAHHH!.png Ya and i sat on him.png Average Jeff We_can_still_be_friends.png Jeff looking cool as hell.png|Sumo behind Malessica. Jeff give up.png Let have a roit!!!.png Average Jeff 28.png Sumo Vs. Samuel.jpg Yo, Jeff! Look what we got!.png Hey Sumo look at this!.jpg Lizard Day Afternoon Sumo_the_dog.png Clarence_and_Sumo_eating_old_chips.png I_got_you_now_,_you_little....png 85444336889.png 56222255543.png What a wonderful world!.png tumblr_nd7v9ltYJG1tybsylo2_1280.jpg Tumblr nd7v9ltYJG1tybsylo3 1280.jpg We're in love, Jeff.png Tumblr nd7rszhOjh1tzif85o2 r1 1280.gif I don't want to catch that Lizard Sumo.png Hey Jeff we got a Lizard.jpg Clarence, Sumo and the Lizard.png Tumblr nd7tx4PsAz1tzif85o3 1280.gif Tumblr nd7tx4PsAz1tzif85o1 1280.gif Clarence letting the Lizard go.jpg Clarence Season 1 Episode 21 Still-300x168.jpg Sumo look at lizard.png Where are ya, lizard.png I'll get you, Lizard!!!.png Sumo Licking.png I don't need you, Jeff. Sumo is all I need!.png The Forgotten Clarence meets Charlie Brown.png Neighborhood Grill 6000889345.png 01222111455.png Belson's Sleepover Story_time_with_Belson.png Jake the Dog.png Percy didn't get one.png Let go of me, Sumo!.png I like Belson, you guys.png Clarence, you idiot.png Good plan, Jeff.png Cool place you got here.png I'm with Sumo on this one.png Sumo, don't say that!.png Clarence! Look at this mess!.png Too Gross For Comfort HELL_NO,_CLARENCE!.png What's the plan, Sumo.png Chelsea, dudes, can we all be friends here.png Yes, Chelsea.png Chelsea vs. Sumo.png Hello, Chelsea....png Welcome to the Guyscraper!.png Oh, we'll bring it, sister.png Hey, guys!.png Miscellaneous ClarenceCNSumoPic.jpg Sumo-Pilot.png Character-Image-Sumo-389x270.png transSumo.png Sumo-Miscellaneous.png TransShoppingCart.png Clarence_Sumo.PNG|Sumo before Clarence shaved him Clarence-Poster.jpg Tumblr n8ilg0BhRS1rz98cco1 1280.png Clarence new poster.jpg 1925283 234724703400352 5799155943419613027 n.jpg 10014911 234175906788565 883752510972349849 n.jpg ClarencePoster.jpg Clarenceset.jpg Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries